<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foul Play by BadSquidPuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349637">Foul Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns'>BadSquidPuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick NZMR fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foul Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every Saturday evening, Marnie watches Piers leave for a blind date. Every Saturday night, she watches him come back dejected. </p><p>He rarely talks about the encounters, but Marnie doesn't get the feeling they were disasters. They had dinner, a movie, small talk… but never a second date, and never what Piers really wants — sex. He wants something nice, intimate, pleasurable for both. Romantic, even. </p><p>Marnie gathers all that from the poorly hidden diary Piers keeps between the bed and the wall. He certainly wasn't going to share his shame about being a virgin with his kid sister.</p><p>The joke's on him, though — Marnie isn't a virgin herself, and she knows the ins and outs of sex. She wonders how Piers would react if he knew.</p><p>She wishes she could help his loneliness, in some way. Try to hook him up with a like-minded individual, or something. Pull some strings with (the now disbanded, but still loyal) Team Yell.</p><p>After Piers comes back from the fifteenth failed date looking more haggard than ever, Marnie knows she has to do something. </p><p>After all, who better to show Piers the wonders of sex than his own sister? </p><p>After a week, she's confident that her plan (tentatively titled "Operation: Get Piers Laid") was ready to be put into action.</p><p>Step one is discovering what turned Piers on.</p><p>Marnie got a chance to do just that when Piers, rushing to a last-minute concert, forgets his phone at home. She pounces on it, eventually figuring out the passcode and scrolling through his search history. It seems that Piers likes videos involving feminine domination, with girls dressed in leather and spikes. </p><p>He seems to like the idea of "barely-legal" girls too, judging by the titles of some of the videos. </p><p>That's good — Marnie's usual outfit isn't too far from the spiky punk look. She makes sure to put the phone back exactly as she'd found it, and moves on in her plan.</p><p>Step two is finding the right clothes.</p><p>Every now and then, Gloria and Marnie go shopping in Hammerlocke for the latest fashions. This time, Marnie goes alone.</p><p>She reviews her outfit in the changing room mirror. A pair of fishnets hugs her slender legs, ending just below her modest black panties. Over it is a black miniskirt, which she'd hike up to show a little more thigh than was proper. A tiny leather jacket covers her torso. When the time was right, Marnie would add the finishing touch — a cross over each nipple made from electrical tape.</p><p>Now, her small breasts are bare, barely concealed by the jacket.</p><p>Marnie can't ignore the throb in her pussy. Dressing like this feels so inappropriate, but so erotic at the same time. She spends some time posing, trying to imagine what Piers would think. She hopes he gets as horny as she does.</p><p>Step three is to wait until Saturday.</p><p>A few minutes after Piers leaves, Marnie scurries to her room and changes. She decides to forgo panties entirely. She spreads herself out on his bed, heart pounding with anticipation.</p><p>As she waits, Marnie plays with her pussy. She's wet and hard already, burning with desire. With thoughts of her brother's naked form dancing through her head, she waits.</p><p>Marnie didn't realize how much she wanted sex, too. Her first (and second, and third) time was with a member of Team Yell, a young woman named Moira. She taught her everything she knew about the female body, how to give and to receive. Marnie had been with a man only once — the bloke who hung out in Bridge Field talking about his skills at digging. He was very skilled at lovemaking, too.</p><p>She imagines that encounter as she strokes her clit. Being pinned facedown to the floor of the tent, the Digging Bro's thick, hard cock thrusting into her. How Marnie was sure there must be an outline of that massive shaft showing through her belly, how he seemed to penetrate to her very core...</p><p>Marnie's clit pulses as she hears the front door shut. Piers calls her name once, twice. Silence. Then, the sound of boots on hardwood, coming towards Marnie's room.</p><p>As he passes the open door of his own room, Piers does a double take.</p><p>Marnie half-expects him to turn and run, or yell at her, or something like that. She doesn't expect him to quietly say "how'd you know?"</p><p>"Lucky guess." She rolls over and sticks her ass in the air. "Well, what're you waiting for?"</p><p>He clambers onto the bed behind her. Piers hesitates for a moment, but his lust is stronger than the double taboo of fucking his kid sister. </p><p>Marnie groans as she hears Piers unzip, thrusting her hips back. She feels the head of his cock rub her vulva, getting hard in record time. He plunges in.</p><p>He fucks her quickly, wildly, holding on to her hips. Marnie can't hold back her gasps as Piers' cock invades her, triggering her orgasm.</p><p>Piers can barely hold on, coming as Marnie's pussy throbs around him. It's over far too quickly, but both are too exhausted to care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to suggest more pedo Pokémon stuff. I'm love writing Marnie...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>